Galactic Fiend Kraken
'Boss Info' A gigantic kraken that calls the Galactic Sea it’s home. It appeared out of nowhere to destroy the Space-Pirate Ship when Pit was aboard to take back the Three Sacred Treasures from the Space Pirate Captain. 'Boss Fight Details' This boss fight starts in a very similar manner to the fight in Kid Icarus Uprising. While the heroes are boarding a ship in space, they make it to the Space Pirate Captain believing him to be the boss fight, until the Galactic Fiend Kraken appears from below, eats the captain and the battle begins! This boss fight actually features two different phases. In the beginning only the Kraken’s tentacles will be part of the fight. After defeating each of the 4 tentacles the Kraken’s head will appear. The tentacles only have access to Attacks 1 and 2, while the Kraken itself has access to attacks 3-7. Attacks Tentacle Slap With this attack one of the tentacles will slap down against the ground hitting players vertically in the swing or just on impact with the stage. One or more tentacles can use this attack in succession. Tentacle Sweep A tentacle, likely one that’s appearing at one end of the stage, will sweep across the whole stage horizontally. This sweep can occur either low against the ground of the stage or in the air around a character’s regular jumping height. Laser Eyes From it’s eyes a series of small lasers, similar to Fox’s blaster, will fire out from the Kraken’s eyes with incredible speed. One the Kraken starts to fire this move it’s head will move slowly, but it can make an effort to try and track your position to hit you with the lasers so keep moving. Energy Spheres The Kraken will spit out 3-4 Kirby-sized spheres of dark green energy. These spheres hang in the air for a few moments before they one-by-one home in on a player’s current location before flying off towards them with electrical energy set to explode. Dodging the first one or two won’t be that bad, but with each successive sphere coming towards you it’ll get harder to avoid the attacks. Galactic Laser The Galactic Fiend Kraken will choose a point in the air and charge up energy before firing a massive laser much like the Combo Cannon atop the Halberd straight forward through the stage and camera. This is one of the Kraken’s most powerful attacks and deals a very high amount of damage and knockback. Galactic Laser Sweep Similar to the base version of this attack, except the beam the Kraken fires is smaller and instead of firing at just one point on the screen will instead sweep across the stage in any direction. It can be centered at any point and sweep across vertically, horizontally, or diagonally. It’s only a little weaker than the regular Galactic Laser attack, but it isn’t by much. Slam The Galactic Fiend Kraken will rear its head back before thrusting it forwards into the screen and stage. This is the move with the largest hitbox that the Kraken has, but it’s more geared for dealing knockback than it is damage. The animation for this attack is also on the slower side so if you’re paying attention you can tell where to avoid if you don’t want to get hit. Soundtrack Inside the Space-Pirate Ship